1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible load-carrying cord which is adapted for embedment in a polymeric construction apparatus and method for making such cord, and polymeric construction having such cord embedded therein.
2. Prior Art Statement
Flexible load-carrying cords comprised of a plurality of twisted elements are widely used in polymeric products or constructions for reinforcement and/or load-carrying purposes by embedding same in their associated constructions. However, such cords are generally deficient because in some applications they are not capable of being bonded in position in a tenacious high strength manner and in other applications they tend to become untwisted thereby placing substantial stress on adjoining polymeric material within which they are embedded resulting in failure of the cords, weakening of adjoining polymeric matrix material, and eventual premature failure of the associated polymeric construction.
It is known in the art to provide a polymeric coating or sleeve around one or more flexible members to define a structure which may be used for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,888 discloses a method of providing a plastic coating on a heated wire.
It is also known in the art to embed elongate particles or fibers within a polymeric matrix to define a reinforced polymeric structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,938 teaches the utilization of elongated fibers in the load-carrying section of an endless power transmission belt and the fibers serve to reinforce the load-carrying section and are arranged substantially in alignment with the endless path of the belt. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,591 teaches a method of orienting fibers from the axial direction, particularly in hose formed by extrusion. Finally, it has also been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,610 to define a hose comprising extrudable polymer reinforced with discontinuous fibers oriented in the radial direction.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved flexible load-carrying cord which is adapted for embedment in a polymeric construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for making such a cord.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved polymeric construction utilizing such cord.
Other aspects, embodiments, objects, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following specification, claims, and drawings.